walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor/Generation 1
Velociraptor is a genus of dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived during the late Cretaceous period in Mongolia. It is the most famous member of the family. Physical appearance and biology Velociraptor was a small dinosaur, being about the size of a two meter turkey and having a build like that of a bird. But being small gave it great agility. Like all dromaeosaurids, it had sharp claws on its hands and the infamous sickle claw on the second toe of each foot. Velociraptor had a greenish color scheme. Behavior and traits Velociraptor was a carnivore, preying on the dinosaurs Mononykus and Protoceratops, though it also preyed on smaller creatures such as the mammals that lived at the time, lizards, and insects. Juveniles raided the nests of other dinosaurs. Velociraptor, as well as other members of its family, took down large prey by hunting in packs. Their packs have been known to vary in numbers, although they averagely consist of up to 6-7 members. When attacking a large animal, a Velociraptor would lunge at with its arms outstretched and puncture an animal's skin with its sickle claw. It would do this several times until its prey was subdued from blood loss, allowing other members of its pack to finish off the wounded animal. Velociraptor lived in the deserts and forests of Mongolia, in Asia. In Chased by Dinosaurs The Giant Claw )]] Nigel Marven saw a pack of ''Velociraptors in a forest stalking him. It was revealed that they were not interested Nigel but instead were stalking an injured Protoceratops male. The pack constantly harassed and attacked the animal. One Velociraptor had its arm broken by the Protoceratops' beak. The pack then fed on the carcass whilst the injured individual stood away. Later, whilst Nigel was checking out a Therizinosaurus skeleton, a pack of Velociraptors found him and chased him and the cameraman. Nigel and the cameraman climbed on top of some tall tree stumps and used bicycle horns to scare off the pack. In Sea Monsters A Velociraptor pack is seen chasing Nigel Marven. The clips of them chasing Nigel was reused from Chased by Dinosaurs except for the clip where Nigel jumps over a log and the Velociraptors follow. Behind the scenes Velociraptor is famous for its iconic appearance in the Jurassic Park film series, which portrays them as being man-sized, highly intelligent, featherless, and were based on Deinonychus. The depiction of Velociraptor in Chased by Dinosaurs and Sea Monsters is highly inaccurate, lacking feathers like all dromaeosaurids from Generation 1, being diurnal instead of nocturnal, and living in forests instead of deserts. The Complete Guide To Prehistoric Life also has inaccuracies such as stating the film Jurassic Park came out in 1992 when it actually was released a year later and the size comparison between a human depicting Velociraptor as about the size of Deinonychus. It also said that there was no evidence to conclude that Velociraptor had feathers though this can be justified as the book was published before the discovery that it indeed was feathered. List of appearences *''Chased by Dinosaurs'' **The Giant Claw *''Sea Monsters'' *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Vertebrates Category:Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Creatures in Chased by Dinosaurs Category:The Giant Claw animals Category:The Giant Claw Category:Animals from Asia Category:Creatures from Asia Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Creatures from the Cretaceous Category:Subpages of Velociraptor Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Pack Hunters